Une erreur est devenue mon bonheur
by Vicky-Usami
Summary: Naruto recherche l'amour, et c'est sur les conseils de Sakura qu'il décide de chercher un petit ami sur le site de rencontres créé par son école. Ses critères sont hauts, mais grâce à une drôle d'erreur il réussira peut-être bien à trouver le prince charmant qu'il avait tant espéré finalement ! SASUNARU, HORS-UNIVERS, SCHOOLFIC, OOC.
1. Un site de rencontres un peu louche

Depuis toujours, Naruto rêvait de trouver l'âme sœur. Celui qui lui ferait oublier la douleur, la peur et la solitude. Il avait quelques amis, mais il était le seul à n'avoir jamais trouvé le véritable amour. Physiquement, ça allait. Des cheveux soyeux et blonds, des yeux bleus et une peau pâle. Ni trop petit, ni trop grand. Ni trop gros, ni trop mince. C'était lui, Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans. Il avait la chance d'être dans une école où il y avait des uniformes à col, alors personne ne pouvait réellement critiquer son style vestimentaire qui, avouons-nous le, laissait à désirer.

Aujourd'hui c'était une toute nouvelle année qui commençait pour lui. Il se leva péniblement de son lit et soupira. Juste à l'idée d'être à nouveau près de son ex Neji Hyuga, avec qui il avait rompu durant l'été pour une histoire de tromperie, lui donnait la nausée. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce sale type et son air hautain, sans oublier ses blagues salaces de mauvais goût.

Les parents de Naruto étant morts, il vivait avec sa tante Tsunade, une blonde à la poitrine plus qu'avantageuse. Tellement avantageuse qu'un homme riche la connaissant à peine l'avait demandée en mariage après seulement 2 semaines de fréquentation… Ce vieux riche l'avait d'ailleurs emmenée pour une longue lune de miel dans un pays chaud pour plusieurs mois, laissant Naruto seul à la maison. Pas que ça le dérange, mais cette grande maison lui paraissait parfois froide. Avant, il avait l'habitude d'inviter Neji à venir passer le week-end avec lui mais désormais ce n'était plus possible.

Le blond descendit les escaliers vêtu de son uniforme et s'avança dans la cuisine pour se servir un bol de céréales. Il regarda sa montre. 8 heures. Tout en prenant son temps pour manger, il envoya un texto à Sai, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, lui demandant s'il avait prévu de venir au lycée en autobus. Il lui répondit que non car il était trop impatient d'essayer son nouveau scooter bleu. Naruto sourit. Il saisit son sac à dos, prit ses clés et sortit de la maison. L'arrêt de bus n'était pas loin, ce qui lui permettait de prendre son temps le matin. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses était déjà là, étendue de tout son long sur le banc faisant face au panneau d'autobus, recouverte d'un journal comme les sans-abris. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à 1 cm de son oreille, et cria :

-Debout, le chewing-gum !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. C'est alors qu'elle vit Naruto en train de se tordre de rire. Elle lui mit une claque en plein visage.

-Idiot ! Ça ne va pas dans ta tête ?! Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça !

Il frotta douloureusement sa joue.

-Oh allez! Ne le prends pas si mal Sakura-chan! Pourquoi tu dormais sur ce banc, d'abord ?

Ses joues devinrent rouges.

-Bah, j'étais occupée hier soir.

-Encore sur ces sites de rencontre, hein ?

Elle se renfrogna.

-Tu sauras, mon cher Naruto, que grâce à ça j'arrive à trouver les plus beaux mecs de l'école sans même lever le petit doigt ! Je n'ai même pas besoin de faire le premier pas, ce sont eux qui viennent me voir en premier.

Naruto pouffa de rire.

-J'aurais peut-être ma petite explication pour ça! Dit-il en ricanant.

Elle souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ta photo en bikini ! D'ailleurs, sur cette photo on ne voit que le haut de ton corps. C'est pour cacher que tu as de grosses fesses hein ?

Les joues de Sakura devinrent rouges de colère.

-Tu veux crever, imbécile de blond ?! Cracha-t-elle en essayant de lui mettre une baffe.

Il rit de plus belle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Oui, moi aussi je t'adore Sakura-chan.

Elle se calma un peu et lui proposa de s'asseoir en attendant le bus qui était apparemment un peu en retard. Elle se mit à lui parler de son fameux site de rencontres qui était exclusivement réservé aux élèves de l'école de Konoha :

-Je sais bien que tu préfères les hommes et que ce n'est pas évident de trouver quelqu'un. Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de te créer un profil ? Peut-être que ton prince charmant t'enverra un message le premier, qui sait ?

Naruto parut hésiter. Il n'avait pas une bonne expérience avec les sites de rencontre. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de se trouver un petit ami là-dessus, il s'était retrouvé à boire un café dans un bistro gay. Jusque là, tout allait bien, sauf que son prétendant se trouvait être un vieil homme n'ayant aucune dent et qui parlait avec un accent anglais pour se donner un genre noble britannique malgré ses vêtements abimés. Sakura sembla lire dans ses pensées et ajouta :

-Ce n'est que les gens de l'école qui sont dessus, alors aucun risque que tu tombes sur quelqu'un de vraiment louche. Louche peut-être, mais pas trop !

Il rit de bon cœur.

-Bon, d'accord. On le crée ce midi au local d'informatique ? Proposa-t-il à Sakura.

Elle lui sourit.

-D'accord. En attendant, réfléchis un peu au genre de prince charmant que tu recherches.

Le bus arriva enfin, et ils prirent la route de l'école la tête bourrée d'idées.

Naruto se pointa au local d'informatique vers midi, l'air déçu. Sakura le salua et vit immédiatement sa mauvaise mine.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour son ami.

Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle et appuya sa tête sur le bureau.

-En quatre lettres. Dit-il.

Elle soupira.

-Neji ?

-Bingo. Je l'ai dans tous mes cours. J'ai un gros doute, aurait-il demandé spécialement au principal de nous mettre dans les mêmes classes ? Toute la matinée, il m'a regardé intensément, comme s'il voulait m'intimider. J'avoue que le pousser dans la mare aux canards lors de notre rupture n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Mais de là à faire le stalker et à essayer de me pourrir la vie, il y va un peu fort.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-Une bonne raison de plus pour te trouver un chéri ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en cliquant sur l'icône d'internet. S'il a de gros bras, il pourra lui tordre le cou, à ton Neji !

Naruto fit mine d'être en désaccord.

-La violence n'arrange rien, Sakura. Les mots blessent plus que les gestes parfois. Mais surtout, ça épargne une ballade en ambulance et une visite à l'hôpital.

Sakura rit de la sagesse de son ami. Elle entra l'adresse du site en question.

? Répéta Naruto, choqué.

Elle toussota.

-Ne fais pas attention au nom, ce n'est pas pour des plans du soir, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura-t-elle

Elle entra le nom de Naruto ainsi que son âge, puis se tourna vers lui. Il fallait une photo pour son profil. Elle sortit son téléphone et le pointa vers Naruto.

-Si tu me fais une duck face, je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Le prévint-elle en cadrant son visage.

Il arrangea ses cheveux avec ses doigts et fit un joli sourire reflétant bien sa personnalité pétillante et douce à la fois.

_Clic._

-Tu es photogénique ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle transféra la photo sur le site et entreprit de remplir les nombreuses catégories servant à compléter le profil.

-Donc tu as 17 ans, tu es blond aux yeux bleus, tu mesures 1,77 m, tu aimes la musique pop et le rock, si tu serais un animal tu serais un renard, ta couleur préférée est le orange, et tu aimes le dessin et le sport. Quel genre d'homme recherches-tu ? Nomme-moi 5 qualités et 2 détails physiques que tu recherches.

-Sakura, tu me connais sacrément bien dis donc. Par hasard, tu n'aurais pas su tout ça sur ma page facebook ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Allez, réponds à ma question.

Il soupira.

-Je recherche un homme grand et aux cheveux foncés. J'aimerais qu'il soit protecteur, romantique, attentionné, sportif et gentil.

Sakura se tut un moment.

-Naruto…mon pauvre Naruto…

-Quoi? Dit-il, interrogatif.

Elle soupira.

-C'est un site de rencontres pour une école pourrie remplie de connards ! Comment veux-tu trouver un homme ayant toutes ces qualités ici ? S'il existerait, je l'aurais déjà pris depuis longtemps tu sais ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il rigola. Elle mit quand même la description que Naruto lui avait donnée, et publia son profil.

-Bon bah, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un t'envoie un message. Dit Sakura en éteignant l'ordinateur. Si tu veux, ce soir quand tu seras chez toi tu pourras te connecter sur ton profil et toi-même envoyer des messages aux garçons qui te plaisent.

Il la remercia et prit la direction de sa demeure. Juste devant l'école, un grand type aux cheveux longs et bruns était adossé au mur et semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. C'était Neji.

_Mais dégage, imbécile…_ Se dit mentalement Naruto en essayant d'aller se cacher derrière les arbustes. Trop tard, des yeux gris se posèrent sur lui. Tel un aigle essayant d'attraper une pauvre petite souris, il fonça droit sur Naruto et l'accosta.

-Bonjour ! Dit-il en posant son bras autour de l'épaule du blond. Tu rentres chez toi?

Naruto dégagea le bras mal placé et s'éloigna un peu.

-En effet. Répondit-il, le visage neutre.

Neji sourit doucement et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-Hum…Je peux venir ? Demanda-t-il

Naruto croisa les bras.

-Et en quel honneur ? Dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

-En l'honneur d'une belle amitié. Répondit Neji.

Naruto accéléra le pas.

-Tu n'es pas mon ami. Tu n'es personne ! Dit Naruto en commençant à courir.

Sachant que Neji détestait les sports, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le poursuivre à la course.

-Naruto ! L'appela Neji en tendant le bras vers lui.

Malgré les mois qui étaient passés, Neji semblait vouloir se rattraper auprès de Naruto et probablement reconquérir son cœur, mais les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça. L'infidélité était la pire chose au monde pour lui, et plus jamais il n'aurait confiance envers lui. Après quelques minutes à courir dans les rues de sa ville, il arriva devant chez lui à bout de souffle. Il passa le portail et entra dans sa maison pour s'étendre sur le canapé.

_Ce n'est pas croyable, jamais il ne va me lâcher, celui-là ?_ Pensa Naruto en posant ses mains par-dessus ses yeux. Doucement, il s'endormit après cette longue matinée pleine d'agitation. Il était bien content d'avoir l'après-midi sans cours, ça lui permettrait de se reposer un peu.

Vers 20h du soir, il se réveilla. Le soleil avait disparu et les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanter. Il regarda son téléphone puis entreprit d'aller vérifier ses emails. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait une approche sur un site de rencontres en rapport avec son école, alors il était curieux de voir ce que ça allait donner.

Il alluma l'ordinateur et se connecta au site , toujours aussi choqué par ce nom un peu louche. L'icône des messages affichait un petit « 3 ». Son cœur se mit à battre fort. La main tremblant un peu, il cliqua sur l'enveloppe.

Il choisit le premier message. Un visage un peu trop familier apparu sur son écran :

« Salut mon pote !

Alors comme ça tu recherches l'amour maintenant ? Je suis content pour toi ! Ça craint un peu de dire que tu es gay devant toute l'école entière mais au moins ça prouve que t'as des cacahuètes dans le pantalon. Je ne suis pas grand ni romantique, mais si tu veux aller manger avec moi un de ces jours en toute amitié, je suis partant!

Signé Kiba. »

Naruto sourit et ouvrit le deuxième message.

« Bonjour Naruto-kun,

Je ne suis ni romantique, ni grand, ni protecteur, ni sportif, ni…en fait je ne suis rien sur ta liste. Je ne suis même pas un garçon ! Mais si un jour tu te rends compte que les filles t'intéressent, fais-moi signe.

Signé Hinata. »

Hinata ? Sur ce site ? Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Une fille timide et renfermée comme elle… En tout cas, une chose était sûre, jamais de la vie que ça lui plairait. Juste à penser aux deux excroissances qui lui servaient de seins, il en avait la migraine.

Le dernier message. Il inspira profondément et l'ouvrit.

« Bonjour Naruto,

Je me présente : Naoki. Je suis en terminale, j'aime le sport et je crois avoir toutes les qualités requises. Je suis un mec attentionné qui fait attention autant à son chéri qu'à sa plastique. J'aime les ballades sous la neige les soirs d'hiver et je suis accro aux câlins. Je mesure 1,82 m et j'ai les cheveux brun foncés. Regarde plus bas, j'ai mis ma photo, et il y en a quelques-uns assez coquines…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oh allez Naruto, t'y as cru hein ?! Si ça se trouve, tu as déjà baissé ton pantalon ! C'est Ino, gros bêta ! Sakura m'a dit que tu t'étais ouvert un profil sur ce site ! Quand même, j'ai lu ton profil, c'est un peu abusé tes critères. Si tu trouves ton prince charmant et qu'il a un jumeau, présente-le moi !

Allez, bonne chance !

Signé Ino. »

Naruto soupira, les joues rouges par le stress. Il était assez déçu, tout particulièrement par la blague d'Ino. Il n'avait peut-être pas le pantalon baissé aux chevilles, mais il y avait quand même cru l'espace d'une seconde. Peut-être que Sakura et Ino avaient raison, et que ses critères étaient trop élevés. Il décida quand même de regarder quelques profils pour se donner une idée des gens qui cherchaient l'amour comme lui. Il tomba sur une photo de son principal, Jiraiya, photographié en train de porter le maillot de bain de Borat. On voyait ses bijoux de famille dépasser du maillot…

C'est alors qu'il vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au regard sombre. Ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, il cliqua sur le profil en question.

Sasuke Uchiwa, 17 ans, 1,85, déteste les filles et cherche un petit ami mignon dont il pourrait prendre soin.

_Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair._ Pensa Naruto, l'air intéressé malgré lui.

Il regarda les quelques photos disponibles. Il était beau, voir sexy. Après quelques minutes de réflexion et d'hésitation, il envoya un message à Sasuke.

« Bonsoir, je regardais ton profil et puis je me suis demandé si tu serais intéressé à venir me rencontrer … »

Il reçut une réponse aussitôt. Sasuke devait être connecté.

« Coucou,

Bien sûr, tu es mignon comme tout ! Tu peux me rejoindre près du parc de Konoha ? C'est juste à côté du café ouvert 24h/24. »

Naruto rougit. On venait de lui dire qu'il était mignon. Il répondit positivement et courut dans sa chambre pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Un pull blanc et un jean suffirent, et il prit la direction du parc, les mains moites par le stress. C'était tellement rapide, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un aussi précipitamment. Il n'était pas réellement préparé mentalement mais ses jambes le guidaient tout seul au lieu de rendez-vous, poussé par une force surnaturelle. Le vent froid s'engouffra sous son pull et il frémit. Le ciel était noir comme de l'encre mais bordé d'étoiles scintillantes. La lune éclairait le parc, et c'est alors qu'il le vit de loin. Un beau grand brun ténébreux était assis en train de regarder son téléphone.

Naruto s'approcha nerveusement et prit place à côté du garçon. Le concerné ne sembla pas faire attention à lui.

_Il ne réagit pas… Bon, je vais devoir faire le premier pas. On dirait que mon cœur va exploser._

-B-bonsoir. Dit timidement Naruto en esquissant un sourire.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

-Hn ? Répondit-il, comme étonné qu'on lui adresse la parole.

-Euh…Commença Naruto, sentant son courage s'envoler.

Sasuke se leva et regarda le blond de haut en bas.

-On se connait ? Demanda le brun en soulevant un sourcil.

Naruto se leva à son tour. Il le dépassait d'au moins une tête, ce qui eut pour effet de l'intimider.

-Ce n'est pas toi Sasuke Uchiwa ? Demanda Naruto.

L'intéressé hocha positivement la tête, mais semblait toujours ne pas saisir la situation. Le blond inspira profondément et entreprit de lui expliquer. Après quelques phrases, Sasuke posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Naruto et lui fit un regard noir :

-J'ai une tête à aller sur un site de rencontre à la con ? Déclara-t-il, visiblement énervé.

-Quoi ? Ce n'était pas toi ?! S'exclama Naruto.


	2. Nous ne sommes pas amis

Sasuke hocha négativement la tête puis croisa les bras.

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien moi que tu as vu sur ce site ? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto lui fit signe que oui, puis sembla songeur. Qui pouvait bien avoir fait une blague pareille à Sasuke ? Il n'empêche qu'il devait bien connaitre cette personne car il était venu sur le lieu de rendez-vous à l'heure convenue, et avait dû lui parler récemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Demanda Naruto en croyant être sur la bonne piste.

Sasuke sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Apparemment, il avait un blanc en ce qui concernait sa venue au parc. C'est alors qu'il se rappela tout :

-Enfoiré ! Cria Sasuke en serrant les poings.

-?!

Le brun partit en courant vers un quartier tout près, laissant Naruto les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et les bras ballants. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il avait encore la sensation des mains froides de ce garçon qui pressaient doucement ses épaules… Que ce soit un malentendu ou pas, une chose était certaine : Naruto se sentait attiré par Sasuke. Il mit ses paumes devant ses lèvres pour les réchauffer et reprit le chemin de sa demeure.

Ce matin-là, Naruto s'était levé de mauvaise humeur. Il était déçu de sa rencontre de la veille mais espérait quand même revoir le beau ténébreux.

Il s'habilla machinalement et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour aller voir ses sms. L'écran affichait 2 messages.

« Coucou Naruto,

Tu as reçu des réponses sur ton profil hier ? On se voit en cours. Au fait, Ino m'a téléphoné hier ! Désolé pour la blague qu'elle t'a faite, je ne manquerai pas de lui taper dessus lorsque je la verrai, promis ! ;9

Sakura »

« Hey Naruto,

Je t'ai à peine vu hier, ça te dit d'aller manger au resto ce midi ? Je t'attendrai près du portail à 12h00.

Sai »

Il ferma son téléphone et sortit de la maison. Ayant peu dormi la nuit dernière, ses yeux d'habitude vifs avaient l'air fatigués et de fines lignes violettes étaient apparues. Un vent glacé lui balaya les cheveux et il marcha en direction de l'arrêt d'autobus. Il s'aperçu que Sakura n'était pas là, et soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas très envie de lui parler de sa soirée de la veille.

Après 5 minutes à poiroter sous le vent du nord, son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

_Qui peut bien m'appeler…_Pensa Naruto en décrochant.

-Allô ? Dit-il.

Une voix criarde résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

-Naruto ! Où es-tu ? Ne me dis pas que tu as ramené quelqu'un chez toi hier et que tu as « trop mal au dos » pour venir en cours ? Cria Sakura.

Il prit un air interrogateur.

-Bon sang, de quoi tu parles? J'attends l'autobus. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, où es-tu? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se tut un moment.

-Hier on a avancé l'heure, tu es en retard imbécile ! Prends le prochain bus et ramène-toi vite, Orochimaru va te tuer si tu arrives en retard à son cours de science… Tu te souviens de l'année dernière, quand il avait fait manger des larves à Chôji parce qu'il avait osé poser une question à propos du cours ? Tout ça parce que monsieur Orochimaru prétendait que Chôji doutait de la clarté de son cours. Si tu arrives en retard, il va te fouetter avec son serpent domestique, sois-en sûr !

Tout à coup, un bruit de coup de poing sur un bureau résonna.

_Boum!_

-Merde! Il vient d'arriver en classe, je te laisse! Lança Sakura avant de raccrocher en fracas.

_Bip, bip, bip…_

Pauvre Sakura…Enfin, il n'aurait qu'à inventer un prétexte à la secrétaire pour motiver son absence de la première période. Le bus suivant finit par arriver. Il fit un sourire au conducteur et lui montra sa carte. Le bus était plein à craquer, et il ne restait qu'une place…à côté de Sasuke !

Malheureusement, même si Naruto affichait une mine ravie, un regard meurtrier le refroidit immédiatement. Sasuke, les bras croisés et assis nonchalamment, le fixait du regard comme s'il essayait de le tuer par la pensée. Naruto, intimidé, décida de rester debout en se tenant à une barre. Ce n'est que lorsque le blond manqua tomber par en arrière durant un virage serré qu'une main froide lui attrapa le bras.

-Assis-toi. Dit le brun sèchement.

Naruto obéit. Sur le coup, il se sentait comme un chien qui obéissait à son maitre. À son grand étonnement, ce fut Sasuke qui entama la conversation :

-Hn.

-Euh ? Répondit Naruto, incertain de l'avoir bien entendu.

-T'es en retard. Lui dit Sasuke en regardant par la fenêtre.

Naruto sourit.

-Toi aussi. Souligna-t-il.

Le brun hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, moi c'est mon heure habituelle. Je ne supporte pas les cours de sport alors je les évite le plus possible.

-Tu ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes ? Demanda Naruto.

-Peu importe. Répondit Sasuke en fermant les yeux.

Alors comme ça, Sasuke était un délinquant… Enfin, un « délinquant »… le mot était un peu fort. Il n'hésitait pas à sécher les cours, autrement dit. Naruto, lui, craignait les représailles de sa tante Tsunade, qui avait accès à ses absences via le site internet de l'école. Il allait sûrement recevoir un appel de sa part plus tard dans la journée.

Sasuke sembla tout à coup se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Désolé…pour hier…Dit-il difficilement, comme si ces mots lui avaient entaillé la bouche.

-…

-Mon grand-frère…Itachi…Il se mêle un peu trop de mes affaires. Rajouta-t-il.

Naruto rougit. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le grand-frère d'un beau garçon comme Sasuke.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit Naruto en affichant un joli sourire.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire à son tour.

-Il n'empêche que j'ai été sacrément surpris en te voyant débarquer comme ça. Je te connais de vue, mais je ne t'ai jamais adressé la parole. Dit le brun en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Ah ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, moi. Confia Naruto.

Sasuke eut un petit rire.

-Sûrement aveuglé par les longs cheveux de Neji? Dit-il en souriant.

Naruto devint rouge pivoine.

-Nous sommes des connaissances. Précisa Sasuke. Je sais juste qu'il est très collant. Dans le passé, mon frère avait un petit métier de serveur pour se payer ses études et Neji venait tous les jours boire un grand café. Un vrai psychopathe…

Naruto rit.

-Il est vrai que c'est un sacré personnage. Dit Naruto en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre.

Le conducteur du bus freina brusquement devant l'école de Konoha et Naruto se cogna sur Sasuke.

-Aaah! Désolé. Dit-il en se redressant rapidement.

Sasuke sembla prendre quelques couleurs.

-Ce n'est rien…Dit-il en descendant.

L'autobus repartit, et laissa les deux garçons seuls dehors devant le portail visiblement verrouillé. Pour éviter que les retardataires s'infiltrent pendant les heures de cours, le principal Jiraiya fermait la porte du portail. Naruto paniqua quelques secondes, se demandant comment il pourrait entrer, et c'est alors qu'il vit Sasuke balancer son sac par-dessus la porte.

-Mais?! Tes affaires! S'exclama Naruto, ouvrant grand les yeux.

Sasuke sourit.

-Ne me dis pas que tu comptes attendre la prochaine période ? Rien de plus facile que d'escalader cette pauvre porte. Dit-il en désignant la barrière de métal mesurant 3 mètres de haut.

Partagé entre l'idée d'attendre pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes et celle de grimper par-dessus la porte pour ne pas passer pour un raté devant Sasuke, il décida finalement d'essayer de passer. Sans succès. S'agrippant aux barreaux comme une chenille, il n'arrivait pas à monter car il n'avait pas assez de force dans les bras pour se hisser. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

-Tu me donnes quoi en échange si je t'aide ? Proposa Sasuke, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Naruto sembla réfléchir, les joues rouges.

Sasuke soupira et se baissa.

-Allez, grimpe sur mon dos, fillette. Dit-il à l'intention du blond. Je ne suis pas cruel au point de te laisser dans le pétrin. Mon frère nous a joué un vilain tour alors au nom de ma famille, je t'en dois une.

Sans faire attention au surnom (amical?) donné par Sasuke, Naruto monta nerveusement sur son dos et se hissa sur la barrière. Il était désormais assis dessus, carrément pris au piège.

Sasuke monta à son tour et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté.

-Saute, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Sasuke en soulevant un sourcil.

Honteux, Naruto lui dit la vérité :

-J'ai peur des hauteurs…

Sasuke soupira bruyamment. C'est alors qu'il eut la bonne idée d'agripper la jambe de Naruto et de tirer dessus.

-?! Tu es fou, lâche-moi! Rouspéta Naruto en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces aux barreaux comme un chat coincé dans un arbre.

Malgré les réticences du blond, Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention de rester là toute la journée. Étant plus fort que Naruto, il le fit basculer par-dessus le portail et l'attrapa de justesse.

-Pas de bobo ? Dit-il, moqueur.

Naruto rougit et se releva.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais grimper comme un singe que tu dois te moquer de moi. Dit-il, visiblement vexé par les moqueries.

-Tu veux rire, j'espère. Ne me compare pas à un singe. Répondit Sasuke.

Après quelques minutes de discussion enflammée et de bataille de regards devant le portail, un homme aux cheveux blancs ouvrit toutes grandes les portes de l'école.

-Tiens tiens ? Dit l'homme en reconnaissant les deux énergumènes.

Naruto reconnut immédiatement Jiraiya.

-Naruto ? Tu te tiens avec la petite racaille maintenant ? Demanda le proviseur en paraissant surpris.

Naruto baissa les yeux. Tous ces efforts pour être finalement découvert comme ça…

Sasuke, semblant reconnaitre un minimum qu'il avait été en tort de se moquer du blond comme ça, fit face au principal :

-Allez, vous n'allez pas nous mettre en retenue parce qu'on a une petite heure de retard ? Notre autobus a été ralenti par la circulation.

Un mensonge qui ne pouvait pas être vérifié… Jiraiya sembla réfléchir quelques instants, mais ne pouvant pas prouver que cela était une fausse excuse, il n'eut d'autres choix que de les laisser passer.

-Bien, retournez en cours. Quand à toi Sasuke…je te surveille. Dit-il en essayant de faire une moue menaçante.

-Hn. Répondit l'intéressé en mettant son sac sur son dos.

Une fois dans l'école, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une rangée de casiers.

-Merci…Balbutia Naruto en souriant timidement. Ma tante m'aurait brûlé vif si j'aurais eu une retenue.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin. La cloche sonna et les élèves s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans les couloirs. Sakura sortit de la classe de sciences et s'approcha de Naruto sans porter de réelle attention envers le brun.

-Naruto! Dieu soit loué! J'ai survécu ! Piailla-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui. Quand Orochimaru m'a vue parler au téléphone pendant son cours, il a essayé de me donner un coup de règle sur le crâne mais j'ai su l'éviter au tout dernier moment !

Elle se retourna vers Sasuke et demanda à l'intention de Naruto :

-Qui est ton ami ?

-C'est Sasuke.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis. Rajouta Sasuke d'une voix tranchante qui glaça l'ambiance en moins d'une seconde.

-Ah…Dit Sakura, sentant le malaise dans l'air.

Une autre voix criarde s'approcha d'eux, hurlant :

-Sakura-chan! Naruto! Beau mec sexy!

Parlait-elle de Sasuke ? Probablement…

-Ino! S'écria Sakura en faisant une bise à la blonde.

-Qui est ce beau mâle? Dit-elle en pointant du doigt et en déshabillant des yeux Sasuke qui recommençait à faire un regard de meurtrier.

-C'est Sasuke, le non-ami de Naruto. Répondit Sakura en riant.

Sans même dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke tourna les talons et s'éloigna du groupe.

-Quel malpoli. Dit Ino en soupirant. Où vas-tu pêcher des mecs pareils, Naruto? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant de gros yeux.

-Sur un site de rencontres à la con. Répondit-il avec une légère pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Un bras lourd se posa autour de ses épaules.

-Naru, je suis choqué, tu vas sur ce genre de sites ? Dit une voix bien trop familière.

Les filles affichèrent des sourires crispés et Naruto se retourna. Neji.

_Stalker…_ Grogna mentalement Naruto.

-C'est Sakura qui m'y a inscrit. Expliqua Naruto à son ancien prétendant un peu trop collant.

À l'insu de Naruto, Neji envoya un regard noir à Sakura. Elle sembla lui dire « qu'est-ce que tu me veux connard? » mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. De toute façon, le temps qu'elle réagisse, Naruto et Neji étaient déjà rendus au bout du couloir.

-Il faut qu'on ait une conversation. Dit Neji à son ancien petit-ami.

Ils prirent place sur un banc et Naruto croisa ses bras sur son torse. En langage corporel, cela signifiait qu'il se fermait à ce qui l'entourait, c'est-à-dire Neji bien sûr.

-Bon, de quoi veux-tu me par…

-Je t'aime toujours. Le coupa brusquement Neji.

L'ambiance devint extrêmement lourde.

-Bah tiens ? Elle est morte Tenten? Dit sèchement Naruto en faisant allusion à la fille avec qui Neji l'avait trompé.

-Non, mais dans mon cœur oui.

_Il regarde trop de séries à l'eau de rose, franchement. _Pensa Naruto.

-Si tu crois m'avoir avec tes mensonges, tu te trompes. Dit le blond en détournant le regard. Je te déteste, alors arrête de m'importuner.

Neji se renfrogna et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto :

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je…

-Hey. Tu as pris mon sac. Dit Sasuke en sortant de nulle part.

Neji se retourna brusquement vers Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

-Toi ? Dit Neji sur un ton de dégoût. Naruto, tu es ami avec ce pervers ?

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça…_Pensa Naruto en se remémorant les tendances louches de son ex.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis. Dit Sasuke.

_Il va arrêter avec ça ? _

-Ah bon. Dit Neji, l'air de ne pas y croire une seconde.

Il se leva et partit sans dire un mot. Ce devait être la nouvelle mode de se la jouer impoli… Sasuke prit place à côté de Naruto et attendit.

-Alors ? Dit-il après un instant de bref silence.

Naruto fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Mon sac.

-Oh!

Il lui tendit son sac noir. Le sien étant également noir, il avait dû se tromper après être descendu du portail. Sasuke se releva et regarda intensément Naruto dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son âme.

-Hum? Le questionna Naruto.

Il baissa les yeux.

-En fait, j'aurais besoin d'un partenaire pour le projet de science. Hier Shino m'a dit qu'il était déjà pris. Ça te dirait de faire équipe avec moi ? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto sourit.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être amusant.

Ce fut la dernière phrase positive en rapport avec le projet de science qui fut prononcée…

**_2 semaines plus tard_**

Naruto et Sasuke, assis à une table dans le local de science depuis 3 heures, étaient en train de s'engueuler à propos du travail à faire.

-Naruto, ça fait 2 semaines que je bosse comme un malade pour ne pas qu'on se foute la honte devant la classe !

-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je suis nul en sciences !

-On doit construire un simulateur de tornades, pas une foutue arme nucléaire ! Cria Sasuke en cognant sur la table.

Plus les jours passaient, plus ils devenaient complices. Ils se crêpaient le chignon la majorité du temps, mais une énergie électrique circulaient entre eux malgré tout.

Ils n'étaient pas amis, comme le rappelais souvent Sasuke, mais ils étaient plus que des connaissances.

-Tu sais quoi Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke en rangeant les multiples feuilles de notes de leur projet catastrophique dans un cahier.

-Non ? Répondit Naruto, sentant venir une nouvelle pire que l'apocalypse.

-Ce soir, je viens chez toi.

Naruto s'étouffa.

-Pardon?! S'écria-t-il, devenant presque bleu.

-Juste toi et moi. Ajouta Sasuke.


End file.
